Red Baron
Description The story behind the Red Baron is complex - in 1968 (possibly due to the popularity of the "Peanuts" cartoon character Snoopy's imaginary battles with the Red Baron) Monogram introduced a model kit of a stylized hot-rod incorporating a WWI German infantry helmet (Pickelhaube) and an Iron Cross motif on the radiator. In 1969, Chuck Miller built a working life-size version of the car, and the Hot Wheels casting appeared in 1970. Interestingly, although the Hot Wheels version has fenders (UK: mudguards), neither the Monogram kit nor Miller's car has them. For a short time, Mattel owned Monogram, and the Hot Wheels Red Baron was included as a bonus in some model kit boxes. The Hot Wheels version debuted in 1970 and is one of the most popular and memorable Hot Wheels ever released. It was even featured in the Toy Story movie among many other famous toys. The original version featured 'Capped' Redline wheels, 'Spectraflame' red paint and a pointed spike on the helmet and was packaged with either a metal or rarer plastic 'Collectors Button'. Some 1970 Red Barons have been found with a white interior instead of the normal black interior. These are very rare and only a handful are known to exist. They have been found with a completely blank base or with the copyright information found on the regular release. It is unknown whether these were a pre-production prototype or a very small production run. Michael Zarnock's "Warman's Hot Wheels Field Guide: 3rd Edition (Values and Identification)", notes the car as the fifth rarest Hot Wheel to date, with an estimated value of $3,000 or more. So far, no Red Barons with a white interior have been found in the original packaging. (Note: The Red Baron has been re-released with a white interior and these are NOT worth the above stated value). In 1973, the Red Baron was released again, but this time the Spectraflame paint was replaced with flat enamel paint and the front wheels were changed to the newer 'Hole-Through' style Redline. The rear wheels stayed the 'Capped' style Redline wheels and the pointed helmet spike remained. In 1974, the Red Baron was released again, similar to the 1973 version except due to safety concerns the pointed spike was dulled to a small bump. These were found with the Capped/Hole-Through combination of wheels from the 1973 version, but more commonly with all four Hole-Through wheels. The Red Baron was produced with Blackwall wheels in the 1977 Flying Colors Series, 1979 Classy Customs Series and the 1983 Mainline series. All these versions are identical except for the card. In 1993, The Red Baron was re-tooled for the 25th Anniversary Series and has been used many times since. In 2002 a more detailed and accurate version of the Red Baron was made for the collector-aimed 100% Hot Wheels series and was used in the Psychedelic Relics 2-Car set. This version is much smaller than the original version and does not include fenders over the wheels. It was only used once before the 100% castings were discontinued. 1970 versions Note: All four Capped Redline wheels, Spectraflame paint, pointed helmet spike. The Red Baron has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 1973 Versions Note: Capped rear wheels, Hole-Through front wheels, enamel paint, pointed helmet spike. The Red Baron has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 1974-1983 versions Note: Enamel Paint, blunt helmet spike The Red Baron has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 1993 Re-Tooled Versions The Red Baron has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 100% Hot Wheels Versions The Red Baron has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery Hotwheels Drawings_Page_09-9_zpsh4weqbmc.jpg|Sketch powered by ©Bruce Pascal File:Red_Baron_-_09_Halloween.JPG|2009 Halloween version still in package BaronRLCandRR.jpg|RLC and Boulevard RedbaronH35WR.png|Red Baron in Highway 35 World Race A38756.jpg 000_0029.JPG rb.JPG rb2.JPG 20180521_183127.jpg 20180521 183227.jpg Redbaronclassicchromec.JPG Redbaronclassicchromer.JPG Redbaronsince68side.JPG The Full Size Red Baron *Reversing the usual procedure of developing plastic models from full size vehicles, the Red Baron show car was inspired by the Tom Daniel's Monogram model kit of the same name. Commissioned to custom car builder Chuck Miller by the Show Car Division of the ISCA, it was unveiled at the Detroit Autorama in January 1969. The Red Baron was originally designed by Tom Daniel for Monogram Models, and converting the design to full scale was much easier to design than build. For instance, Daniel incorporated a 1914 Mercedes aircraft engine to power his Red Baron. However, due to its improper scale, (hey, Daniel is an artist, not a car builder!) Miller had to improvise, powering his Red Baron with a Pontiac overhead-cam, 6-cylinder. *One other non-cost-effective situation were the custom wheels conceived by Tom Daniel: Miller was forced to replicate these by using Sheet Metal. He cut them to resemble the wheels in the model kit, painted them black, and attached them to chromed steel wheels. The hand-formed, all steel body, equipped with replicated machine guns, sits atop a custom built frame and is topped off with a large fiberglass German WWI helmet. This is where another problem arose for Miller. Although Daniels' kit featured a chrome plated helmet, Miller was unable to achieve this with his car. Unfortunately, there were no companies at the time that had large enough plating equipment. Miller was forced to settle for a silver metal flake paint job instead. *''The Photo and information for the full scale Red Baron is sourced from the book "Showtime" by Michael Sheridan and Sam Bushala'' Category:1970 Hot Wheels Category:Flying Colors Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:Tom Daniel Designs Category:Howard Rees Designs Category:1973 Hot Wheels Category:1977 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Halloween Category:Highway 35 World Race Category:1979 Hot Wheels Category:1983 Hot Wheels Category:1993 Hot Wheels Category:1994 Hot Wheels Category:1995 Hot Wheels Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:1999 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:100% Hot Wheels Category:25th Anniversary Series Category:Hot Wheels Boulevard Category:Fright Cars Series Category:FAO Schwarz Exclusive Category:Cars with exposed Engines Category:Hot Rods Category:Classy Customs Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Retooled Versions Category:1960s Category:American Cars Category:Since '68 Series